Episode 7670 (17th November 2016)
Plot Rebecca is shocked to hear about Diane's actions the previous day and insists Chrissie needs to report it to the police. Chrissie reassures Lachlan that she only told Diane what she wanted to hear. David gives Frank an advance so he can take Megan out for lunch. Kerry hobbles into the factory on crutches and asks Jai to apologises and to give her the money she is owed and she'll say no more about things. Jai agrees to give her £1,000 but not an apology, so Kerry tells Jai she'll see him in court. Diane worries what people will say when they find out what she did. Chrissie panics when she learns Lachlan didn't turn up to college, and fears he has gone to see Diane. Megan presents Bob and Brenda with a box full of old Christmas lights on Harriet's behalf. She explains Harriet plans to deck the whole village in Christmas lights, and needs volunteers. Bob plugs in the lights, and ends up blowing all the lights in the café. Lachlan asks Gabby how Diane is, explaining he understands why Diane did it but Gabby states he should have been the one Diane pointed the gun at. Kerry seeks legal advise from Pierce. Rhona complains about straining her back, so Pierce offers her some paracetamol. Rhona refuses and insists she can't even have them in the house. Rebecca finds Lachlan at the park and they talk. Rebecca asks Lachlan what he meant about Chrissie being scared of him, so he shows her the video of Chrissie and Diane. Lachlan tells Rebecca he doesn't like being the way he is, so Rebecca suggests he do something about it. Brenda informs Bob the council have a some spare Christmas lights but it will cost a few hundred pounds. Liv suggests they raise the money by crowd funding. Bob decides to try the old fashioned way of a collection tin. Rebecca tells Lachlan it's typical of Chrissie to use his mistake to get her revenge and explains to her nephew that he won't feel better until he confesses to the police. Lachlan questions if he'll be locked up, but Rebecca says she doubts it as he's a child and Lawrence has already forgiven him. Lachlan agrees. When Lachlan walks away, Rebecca takes a call from Chrissie and tells her sister she can't find Lachlan. Frank takes Megan to The Woolpack for lunch, where Eric brings up Frank's criminal record. Frank and Megan decide to go somewhere else, and Megan states she can blag them a free meal. Lachlan appears at the police station and asks to speak to DS Mudd. Pierce apologises to Rhona, but is annoyed to hear she has been talking to Paddy and Chas about him. Megan and Frank go to a posh restaurant where Megan knows the Manager. Waiter Bobby recognises Frank. Jai finds Kerry working at the factory and hopes it means she has accepted his latest offer. Kerry explains she has spoken to Pierce, and asks angered Jai for £3,000 compensation. Megan tells Frank that the manager always lets her eat for free as she puts a lot of wedding breakfasts his way. Frank gets up to go to the toilet when he's confronted by Bobby. Frank tells Bobby he is mistaking him for someone else and he doesn't want any trouble. Rebecca denies she has seen Lachlan until Lawrence tells her Brenda mentioned she seen them together. PC Hayes turns up at Home Farm and shocks Chrissie and Lawrence by explaining Lachlan is at the police station and has confessed to shooting Lawrence. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Manager - Marco Gambino *Bobby - Sebastian Shaw *PC Hayes - John Weaver Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior and bin area *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Unknown restaurant Notes *The desk sergeant who Lachlan White speaks to is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes